Agent of Hell
by The Last True Demon
Summary: Killed by religious zealots, Naruto curses Kami and sells his soul as a young child, damning himself to the devil. Lucifer has plans for him and quickly brings him under his wing, to mould him in his own image to be his hand on earth. EVILNARUTO, Harem


Agent of Hell

Chapter 1

-oXo-

Quotes form songs belong to:

Metallica's, "_The Prince_", "_Jump into the Fire". _

Morbid angel's; Blasphemy

-X-

Chanting, that was all to be heard... then someone started preaching in a strange language. Everything was black, he couldn't move, he tried but his malnourished muscles did nothing to the bindings holding him still.

The noise intensified.

He struggled some more.

Then pain... A sharp blinding pain erupted in his chest.

"And we send this, this spawn of Satan back into the hellfire from wince it came," that voice yelled, in a language he could understand, "We cast this fiend back into the devils domain, a message in which we proudly state that we, the children of Kami, shall never bow to the fires of hell."

The pain in his chest worsened and something sharp completely sliced through his chest, through the ribcage and through the heart.

"Let our cries be heard, let our lord hear our proud voices when we say, the demon fox is dead, Uzumaki Naruto, the demon in human form has been vanquished!"

The small child uttered a small cry, the still warm blood pooling around his small body. Tears soaked into the blindfold and he pleaded, begged, cried for anyone, anything to save him.

But then the blade within his chest was cruelly twisted and before his vision faded to black he heard the voice recite a small prayer making his already destroyed heart and mind darken.

He felt a dark sensation overtake him as feelings of hate bubbled in his mind, hate for these people and hatred for what they worshiped.

"Angel from below... I wish to sell my soul... Devil take my soul, with diamonds you repay I don't care for heaven, so don't you look for me to cry... and I will burn in hell from the day I die"

Those around got silent, the pain filled voice of a child selling his soul made their hearts shiver and clinch. Despite this... thing being a demon it still had the form of a child, the most innocent thing in existence.

The boys body got still, the blood pool stopped growing in size and to the child, everything became peaceful...

-X-

_"Follow me now my child..."_ a smooth and gentle voice called, making the child open his eyes and look around, only to find himself in a void.

_"Do just as I say..."_

A large rip in the void appeared, large torrents of flame spilling out and licking at anything it could burn.

_"Jump by your own will or be taken by force, I'll get you either way..."_

The child took a step forward, felling the heat of the fire as he neared.

_"So reach down, grab my hand and walk with me through the land..."_

He did as he was told and reached for the flames, which stretched out and licked at his fingertips as he neared, but strangely enough not burning him.

_"Come home where you belong..."_

Feeling of acceptance and warmth filled him.

_"So come on... JUMP IN THE FIRE!"_

And so, without a second thought, the boy cast himself into the portal of flame, willingly throwing himself into lake of eternal fire, damning his immortal soul.

Strange ghostlike figures made of flame swiped at him as he fell but even if they hit, he would phase right through them, as if he wasn't solid or they were just illusions.

The surrounding fire converged on him and started burning his clothing off, leaving him nude as he fell. Surrounding ghosts swarmed around him trying to maim his bare flesh but had no success.

_"The child of prophesy has fallen, his soul willingly given. Killed by the herd of the shepherd. Now he chants the blasphemy mockery of the Messiah... and curse the holy ghost, now the feeble kingdom of man shall bare witness to the greatest Demon Host"_

He fell and fell, into the depths of hell, Deeper and deeper as the heat grew intense, He felt like he had a sunburn and the painful stinging started getting more annoying.

Then the orange blaze got darker, replaced with a black haze he looked up and saw the ghostly demons laughing down at him from a hole before it closed up in a flash. Then the child heard it, a deep and hateful growl he tried to turn and saw the evil demons scowl,

**"Boy do you know what you've done?"** the monstrous creature demanded, **"You have damned me back to hell, our souls were not for sell,"**

Naruto looked at him in slight fear, but another voice broken in.

"Kyuubi, leave the boy alone, you hold no power here,"

The boy spun around and jump in fright as he saw a person standing behind him. It was a man with a dark tan, wearing a black suit, he had smooth black hair slicked back perfectly and a trimmed goatee. His face was twisted into a charming smirk and had no signs of aging, for all intents and purposes, he looked just like a man in his prime.

He looked down to Naruto, "Welcome to Hell, young Uzumaki, I have plans for you,"

Naruto shook involuntarily, "W-what?"

The man chuckled, "You have cursed the heavens and sold your soul, I never thought that I would ever get hold of your soul... much less a soul as young a you, this must be a major blow to the kingdom of Heaven."

Naruto took a step back, "What are your going to do with me?"

"I shall mold you in my image and train you in the ways of hell. You shall be my hand on earth and spread darkness across the land, corrupting the masses and reeking havoc however you please." the man spoke darkly, "The child will fade to oblivion, and out of the shadows in your heart, you shall be reborn... As Naruto, the son of Lucifer,"

A blaze of hellfire engulfed the boy, his bare body burning in the inferno.

The devil watched with an amused grin as the boys skin charred and flaked, his cries echoing in the void.

As this happened he turned to the Kyuubi who was glaring at them both, "You really thought that you could escape my wrath you insolent fox? You and you siblings will be gravely punished for abandoning your posts,"

The Kyuubi started to snarl something but Lucifer waved his hand, making a muzzle of spiked chains dig into it's snout, causing it to yelp in pain and howl as they dug deeper.

"Now now, we'll be having none of that," he chuckled before looking to see what had become of Naruto, who was now floating in the air as nothing but a skeleton.

Slowly veins organs and muscle grew back, the K-9 teeth sharpened slightly and hardened like the rest of his bones. His eyes re-grew, but relatively stayed unchanged. After that his skin grew back leaving him a bright red color that clashed with his blond mop of hair

The devil looked back at the fox, "I serpose that I should thank you, if it wasn't for you, I would've never got such a soul... and so, as a reward, you will not be ripped to shreds and scattered around... you will be sent into the ninth level of hell, the place I once resided, And you shall remain there until the time has come."

The ground underneath Kyuubi crumbled and it thrashed around trying to escape, but to no avail. It fell through and howled as it plummeted to its fate, to be trapped in the same place it once lorded over.

Naruto slowly lowered to the ground and fell to his knees.

Lucifer spoke in his booming tone, full of fire and brimstone, "Today your life ends and your training begins,"

-X-


End file.
